Talk:Yammy Llargo
Yammy Rialgo is the correct translation of his name. Thunderwitch 09:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC)His last name isn't "Riyalgo". That most likely was a mistake by the person who translated the spoilers. Thats incorecct use of the spanish language. And doesn't make sense at all. Its should be "Rialgo". Thats also a very common last name in Mexico. One Manga Translation was correct.Thunderwitch 09:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I think only Kubo may provides correct surname. And he provided it in manga with katakana. Here. Maybe this situation is the same as Cifer's cero, but Kubo made a desision. Yammy is Riyalgo.--Layol 11:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You are Hilarious!!!! You do know that when he uses katana you translate it to roman right? If what you say is correct, then Halibel's name would remain Hariberu Its best to leave as is until Kubo officially releases his name in English. Until then Rialgo it stays.Thunderwitch 18:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw that. Unless you know Japanese yourself, you have NO clue what it means, and when I translated it with help from my Japanese Language teacher it is translated into the romanized version of his name. The correct English version of his name is Rialgo.Thunderwitch 18:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Incorrect translation of his name, the "y" isn't necessary seeing as its from the romanized version of his last name. When you translate from the raws, you translate the name and romanize it. Which is where the y comes from. Its incorrect and the correct version is from onemanga. Unless you want to prove me wrong and show me the raw and translate each Kanji. Ive took japanese for 2 years. Its incorrect.Thunderwitch 18:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ア - a. ヤ - ya. If Kubo want make him RiAlgo he would use ア. He use "ri" and "ru" in Halibel because japan language have not li and l. But it obliviously have "a". And why Kubo used ヤ? So you think Annie, Franky House, Ji-ni translate it wrong but sleepyfans not? They can read Kubo 's thoughts maybe... I agree we would change surname once Kubo provide official romanized name. But why we should spin it out of thin air now if Kubo has written his name with "ya"? Wow. So you doesn't give a damn about original plans of kubo. Spin it out of thin air is very cool I don't have a problem with the way Kubo spells the names of his characters but you have no education in the Japanese language if you don't understand that that is the ROMANIZED VERSION OF HIS NAME. リヤルゴrougly translates into Riyarugo. Once again, Rialgo it is.Thunderwitch 20:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I understant this. Why "ya" in the name must change to "a"? Its the same reason why Lilinette is romanized as "Ririnetto" Its the Japanese Language. Its hard to explain so I'll put it simple. The japanese cant pronounce certain letters and words that us english speakers can. Thats why the Romanized version of most names are completely different from the English translations.Thunderwitch 20:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh my god... I learned Japanese around year and perfectly know that you explain. I directly ask you Why "ya" in the name must change to "a". But you didn't ask and said only obvious information. I perfectly know that. I said something around it about Halibel. If you don't understand question I explain. Yes, Japanese language haven't la,li,lu,lo,le,si,ti and etc. And not use single consonant except n. That's why Lilinette is Ririnetto, Halibel is Hariberu, Stark is Sutaruku etc. But japapanese language have "ya' and japanese speakers can pronounce it. Same to "a". Yammy's surname written with katakana so originally this is non-japan name. That obliviously. So if he is Rialgo japanese person (Kubo in example) write it as Ri'A'''rugo. And if Riyalgo as Ri'YA'rugo. So why Kubo must invent new katakana-way for RiAlgo? Ask again. Why "ya" in the name must change to "a"?--Layol 22:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Please cease with the name war. Just leave it how it is - Rialgo - and take further action if something ever comes up about it via Mr. Kubo. Seriously, Rialgo, as stated by Thunderwitch, is the romanized version, as Schiffer is romanizer from Cifer as so on. It's not a hard concept, and persuing it any further is both pointless and trivial. - HuecoMuffin 17:27 April 20, 2009 ::There is the only difference between Schiffer and it. Schiffer is written with katakana as Shifa-. And Kubo wrote Shifa-. So Schiffer is fit. But Rialgo is Riarugo, that don't fit. Odd rabbit it! I've had enough of him. Stay article as now. :::Indeed, but the true case here is that Yammy's last name has not been confirmed in anyway, so this bug fuss and controversy over Rialgo or Riyalgo isn't needed. Just leave it as it is until Kubo changes it. - HuecoMuffin 20:08 April 20, 2009 Reason : Reverted I reverted the last edit because there is no sources/proves that's right, Yammy can as well be with Ulquiorra in Las Noche or ready to fight Captains... Mili-Cien 19:09, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Yammy fighting Uryu? Ok, who added that because so far, that hasn't happened. I want to know if its true or not. Naruto195 13:05, 27 January 2009 WTF!? Until it's been confirmed,I'm removing it! GohanRULEZ 22:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ? Can someone tell me what chapter the Espada meeting was in?--Inferuno Ryuu 15:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The meeting was in chapter 244 & 245.Hlp922 21:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Upcoming Fight in Hueco Mundo So Yammy is basically seen to be set up to fight against either Rukia, Chad or Renji or all at the same time. Now what makes me wonder who is going to be his main opponent in this fight. Rukia already got one Espada and it happened to be the one higher then him so lets take her outta the equation. Renji fought the 8th Espada but didn't actually beat him Mayuri did that, so he's due one. But i think Chad has the most to prove and a sort of grudge against Yammy from the last encounter, so its more personal and about pride. I think the fight is gonna be Chad and Yammy. Rukia and Renji can deal with Rudobon if hes still active after gettin' sucker punched by yammy. Besides it would be nice to see Chad pull his own weight against some heavy hitters for once. Salubri 00:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I always assumed that Yammy would end up fighting with Chad since he fell from the tower via Uryuu's bomb. Since Rukia was fighting Rudobon, I was sure Renji would help, or at least be near. This being the case, I think they will either have a break from the fighting or have to continue fighting with Rudobon if he's still living. I'm pretty sure the Chad Yammy fight has a VERY good chance of happening though. HuecoMuffin 24:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::If recent raw bleach images are true, they could have a lot bigger fight on their hands than initially thought... --CloudHiro 08:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) So wait Bein' the 0 Espada, does this really make him the strongest one there is? Kaihedgie 05:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Apparently so. The End 05:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Then what're we gonna indicate on the Espada template after this discovery? Kaihedgie 05:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah. The End 05:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Considering that his rank tatoo changes, and that when initaly met his arm was severed when at the time ichigo couldnt even cut Ulquiorra, it is likely he is normaly the weakest espada intill he takes the time to gather enough energy and transform, then becoming the strongest. though this could just be that he removed the 1 from his tatoo as a bluff.--CloudHiro 16:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe it's a bit of forshadowing. Like, on another piece page, somebody says that Kubo sensei wouldn't make an idiot like Yammy be the strongest. But, what if it's not about strength? Maybe Kubo sensei is hinting at something. Like, something big is gonna happen and, possibly, he could be one of, or the very, last arrancar. CashSeville 23:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC)CashSeville His Zanpakuto Ira means Rage in Spanish, just so whoever is editing might want to know. The End 05:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 0 or 0th Which one should we use? I prefer 0th, since it does actually exist. *0th doesn't exist in the numerical system so it'd be 0- Eternal Breath **does this make him the ''cera espada?--Hollow ichigo 13:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :No! Cera is Spanish means Wax. There is no correct way to say it in Spanish as saying Cero Espada or Espada Cero would be like saying Zero Sword or Sword Zero in English, it just doesn't make sense. But all for intent and purposes the closes think to gramatically correct would be to say he is Espada Cero as if you say Cero Espada you would exoect an "s" at the end, as saying no Swords. WhiteStrike 13:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Rialgo or Riyalgo Apparently someone thinks his name is "Riyalgo" in the raws. Should we change the article from "Yammy Rialgo" to "Yammy Riyalgo", or should we leave it as it is? Arrancar109 14:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm Trying to find the raw but yes if it turns out that that's how it is spelled than we'll cahnge it. As we know the fan scanlations we all go by are not always 100% accurate. WhiteStrike 15:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll go with whatever you guys decide. Salubri 15:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Another fanat of crappy scanlation by sleepyfans change yammy surname again. I give link to raw page for him and other stubborn persons. Here is it. Kana read as Ri'YA'rugo/--Layol 10:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thunderwitch 18:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC)"Riyarugo" is the romanized translation. Its the same as "Hariberu" just the romanized translation, but end the end its translated as, Halibel. Rialgo is the correct translation, sleepy fans had it right for once lol. This coming from someone has attended has a Japanese Language for 2 yearsThunderwitch 18:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Reverted I reverted to the last edit because i highly doubt the pages should be "He's nothing but a Joke." --Kahn Iceay 21:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy Strongest? you guys are going real overboard with this, I mean what the hell Yammy the strongest. I dont think that Tite Kubo would make a complete idiot like Yammy the strongest, that would be uterly retarded. :hay, sometimes the strongest people are literaly big dumb brutes, it happens. and besides, there is some hints that Wonderweiss, the autistic childish arancar, is alot more powerful than he seems. and Tite is known for makeing interesting twists like Yammy being that strong. For instance, in the very begining of the series when they were still trying to save Rukia from being executed, no one would have even guessed that Aizen was behind everything. so dont judge Yammy just because he isnt the cold calculating pretty boy steriotypes that most 'most powerful' antagonists or characters tend to be. In fact, something like that would be a interesting change to the anime 'standard' that the biggest, overly mussled looking characters are actualy the weakest. --CloudHiro 17:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I think we should probably discuss this in one of the 2 threads in the wikia forum, so we don't crowd this page with too many comments on Yammy's revealed true rank. Arrancar109 18:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Well something you haven't thought of yet well if you don't remember ulq has a second release that Aizen never knew about. Maybe Aizen didn't know about Yammy's true strength but all the other espada do. Also the top 4 espada are not allowed to activate there released form inside the dome. If yammy was really #0 he should have destroyed the dome upon releasing his spiritual pressure/energy. so in reallity he could well be the most powerfull of all the espada and arrancar and Aizen has no clue of his true power/potential, or he really isn't that powerfull and the 1 sperates as his skin expands where as the 0 dosen't i pesonally would love it if Yammy was all powerful, it's about time the strong men were really shown the support they need, after all how many strong men have appeared and reappeared in so many other manga's, but all the facts do not add up. Warman787 08:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion: Lock I suggest this page be locked until such time that this insanity over his name passes over or an official and undeniable source to the proper spelling of the name can be found. Otherwise, each side is just going to keep baiting at the other and constantly editing the page. This is a Wiki, not a debate forum. Official information should be used only, as no official statement can be found that no one agrees on the page should be locked as is, edits made by Admins/Sysops, until the situation can be dealt with. In the least the page should be locked so people stop bloody moving it! --Kahn Iceay 20:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I agree on this. The person who moved his name first has no proof of his justification. I think we should leave it as Rialgo until Kubo shows otherwiseThunderwitch 21:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Then could someone who's been around this wiki long enough to know an admin contact them please to get it locked?--Kahn Iceay 21:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I contacted the two admins WhiteStrike and Arrancar109 about it earlier. The user Layol keeps changing the page back and moving it. I'll just undo his actions and revert it back to normal if he continues we should contact a mod again. He doesn't even understand the process of translating the japanese language -sigh-Thunderwitch 21:09, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Alright. I agree that those, such as my self, who don't know how to properly translate Japanese should stay out of the debate, and that it should remain the same till something official comes around. --Kahn Iceay 21:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, look at all this edit warring. Yeah, I'm gonna lock this for now, but you'll have to talk it over with mostly Salubri and WhiteStrike. I'm going to be gone for the next few hours. Arrancar109 21:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I have been observing this issue for a while now and I am glad it is finally being resolved. I thought that the best thing to do was to leave it as is until Kubo sets it in stone, via Arrancar information or such. So thank you for finally ending this pointless and rather trivial debate! - HuecoMuffin 15:28 April 20, 2009